


Drowning In The Sea Of Love

by klutzy_girl



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After the world is saved, the first thing Cordelia does is call Misty.





	Drowning In The Sea Of Love

Once the world was saved, the first thing Cordelia did after making sure her girls were safe was call Misty. “Everything feels so much lighter now, Miss Cordelia,” she told her.

Cordelia beamed. “It does, doesn’t it? How are you feeling, Misty?” 

Misty took a deep breath and then exhaled. “I’m still terrified nearly minute of the day but a lot better now. Especially now that Michael’s gone. You’re sure he’s dead and can’t come back?” She trusted Cordelia but she still worried because they were dealing with the Antichrist, after all. How could they really be sure about anything when it came to him?

Cordelia’s heart broke for her. She too understood her worries but the witches had all come together to make sure that Michael stayed dead and order was restored to the world. “I am extremely confident - about a thousand percent sure. We’re staying in Los Angeles for a while longer before heading home to New Orleans. Would you like to come back here?”

Misty didn’t even have to think about her answer. With a grin on her face, she immediately answered, “Yes”. She missed Cordelia with every fiber of her being - she had ached for her during this trip to heal from her time in Hell.

“Good. I’ll see when you get here. I can’t wait.” A giddy Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh as she hung up the phone.

Walking by as she went to check on the other girls, Myrtle couldn’t help but chuckle. “You are head over heels in love with that girl. It looks good on you.”

Cordelia startled. “I never said anything about being in love with her,” she replied, knowing that Myrtle - and likely the others - could see right through her.

Myrtle scoffed. “You don’t have to, my dear. Tell her. I want to see you this happy all the time - Misty’s death destroyed you, we all saw it - but the instant she came back, you lit up in a way that I hadn’t seen in such a long time.”

Cordelia pondered her words for less than two minutes. “I’m in love with Misty Day,” she admitted for the first time out loud and then giggled.

“Congratulations.” She hugged Cordelia and then went on her way, leaving the Supreme to her thoughts and dreams about Misty’s arrival.

 

Fortunately, Cordelia didn’t have to wait too long as Misty arrived within the day. “I couldn’t wait any longer, Miss Cordelia,” she explained as she twirled around in her new dress that she had made for this very occasion (she had a lot of time on her hands while healing and trying to deal with the Apocalypse).

“You look beautiful, Misty.” Cordelia couldn’t wait another second and scooped her friend up for a hug. “Sorry Stevie isn’t here - she would have come but she was a little busy dealing with the aftermath of the Apocalypse.”

“That’s okay. The white witch can come visit us in New Orleans.” Misty cringed as soon as she realized what had inadvertently come out of her mouth. She was being presumptuous and a little rude.

Cordelia eyed her. “You can come live with us at the academy - you’ll fit right in with the rest of the girls. They’ll love you,” she assured her.

Misty blushed. “You really think so?”

 

“I do.”

“Thank you.” Misty sat down on the couch and Cordelia followed suit seconds later. 

“You seem well. I guess you healed even despite all the shit raining down on our heads?” Cordelia didn’t want to set her back or anything.

“Yes, I did. I had faith that you’d fix it.” Misty suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Cordelia’s gaze went down to their linked hands and knew she had to be honest with her right now. She looked over at her. “Misty?” 

“Yes?” Misty asked, holding her breath in anticipation.

“I love you. I’ve never felt this way about anybody else. You’re the love of my fucking life, and I want to shout it from the rooftops. And look, you’ve got me drowning in cliches! You make my days brighter. I love how much you love Stevie Nicks. I’d do anything for you. The years you were trapped in Hell were some of the worst of my life, and I’ve been through some shit.”

Misty teared up. “You love me, Miss Cordelia?”

“I think you can call me Cordelia now,” she gently teased.

She sniffled. “Cordelia, I love you too. Nothing I say will ever be able to live up to your speech but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love the white witch but I adore everything about you. You got me out of Hell, and I’ll never be able to thank or repay you enough for that but being here with you now is the happiest I think I’ll ever be.”

A crying Cordelia surged forward to kiss her. “Thank you for loving me, Misty.”

“Thank you for loving me back, Cordelia.”

“It’s about time,” Myrtle murmured with a delighted smirk on her face as she glided past them.

The two of them ignored her as they were caught up in the moment but Cordelia reminded herself to thank Myrtle later.

Misty and Cordelia were finally together and for once, nothing was about to disrupt their happiness and tear them apart again. And as they danced to _Edge of Seventeen_ as the other girls watched, they reflected on everything that had brought them to this point.


End file.
